Christmas Magic
by 10Years-Of-FRIENDS-In-2weeks
Summary: When 3 sisters wish upon a star and they wake up in the world of vampires, and werewolves,before everything happens, will they be able to keep the future a secret or will everyone find out about it. will eventually include alec. on hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my new story hope you enjoy it **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything, but my great uncle's cousin owns the pink panther theme tune.**

**Christmas Magic**

**Chapter 1 'We Wish'**

It was a beautiful Christmas Eve. I was sitting at the window seat with my 2 sisters- Amber and moonstone- just looking at the beautiful Texas sky, when it happened. Zooming through the sky was a Shooting star! We looked at each other then said, "We wish we were in the world of twilight." Never did I think our wish would come true.

**Chapter 2 'No Way!'**

My eyes fluttered open and I noticed I wasn't in my room! I jolted up and looked around the white room. I saw Amber and moon walking over to me with a letter addressed to me. It read......

Dear Sapphire Blue Morgan,

WARNING: Don't look up from this note until you have read the last word.

Now first things first, at this moment you and your sisters are changing into vampires and the change will be complete once you finish reading this. You are now in the world of twilight and the story starts 1 week before twilight starts. You can't change the story line and you must attend Forks high at the age of 17. You are already in rolled starting today. Your talents are that if you imagine something and close your eyes it will happen, Amber can copy, remove, create, give and replace talents, and moonstone can draw things and the drawings will come to life. Use your knowledge of the future wisely.

Yours

The wish goddess.

Ps. you are free to tell any people who know about or are mythical creatures about the books but don't tell them about any big details in the future.

I looked up to see Amber and Moon no longer in front of me but behind me, reading over my shoulder. "No way!" We all said. I looked at my watch and it read 7:15! It was almost time for school! "****" I yelled and quickly imagined us dressed. I dragged my sisters down allot of stairs and into our massive garden! It was at least 3 acres! I zoomed over to the car, jumped in and sped of to school.


	2. Chapter 2 part one

Thank you to darrenholland for my first review! I worship at your feet!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters.

**Chapter 3 'Jasper Hale'**

WOOHOO! I am the ULTIMATE way finder! I managed to find the school wthout using a map! OK we sort of followed Carlisle's mercedes to the hospital then worked from there. They must live close.....

Anyway when we got to the school everyone was staring at us as I swerved in front of the Cullens and took the last parking space. I could see their shocked faces in the rear vew mirror and I started laughing. We jumped out the car and ran towards the front office to get our slips and to meet the famous Mrs Cope.

***15 minutes later after a lot of talking***

I was standing at the door of my first class, English, mortified at the site before me. My two sisters had taken the back two sets leaving me with a seat next to......... JASPER HALE! I groaned and annoyingly slumpped onto the chair. The teacher then began his lecture on the civil war.

***45 minutes later***

"OK class now discuss with your partner what I have just said and I you know more write it down."

The teacher said, I think his name was Mr. Brighton.

**Sorry got witers block at the end here but needed to make a post so just put this but will put more up soon.**

**Sapphire x**


	3. Chapter 2 part two

**Disclaimer: Uh I hate these things…….. Anyway let's get it over with……… I don't own twilight but do own Sapphire, Amber, Moonstone, and of chores the plot for this story. Yeah and my great uncle's cousin owns the pink panther tune! Seriously!**

**Chapter 2 ½ 'All that Jazz part 2'**

I finally mustered up the courage to talk. "Howdy!" I decided to show my southern side so he would like me, "I'm new here, my name is Sapphire. Me and my two sisters, who are twins, just moved here from Texas. _And you are of chores Jasper Whitlock Hale, born in 1843, and was changed into a vampire while being a soldier during the civil war. I can also tell you about all your families past history, and the future of you all, but am not aloud to tell you that. The reason I know this is because me and my sisters are from a different world, a world in which you are all book characters and we wished upon a star to come here to meet you all. Oh my favourite character is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, Born 1901, and her parents chucked her in an asylum for 'seeing' things. I also hate Edward An-" _Jasper slammed his hand across my mouth cutting me of. (Italics are said at vampire volume and speed.)

"_OK! I get it! I believe you just shut up! PLEASE?" _I nodded and he took his hand away from my mouth. " Do you like shopping?" he asked. I nodded enthusiastically. "Well then you're Just like Alice and you two will get along well!" Just then the bell rang so me and Jazz walked to the door to wait on the two devils of Hell. _AMBER and MOONSTONE!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still do not own twilight. Sigh.**

**Chapter 3 'Mr Emo boy'**

They eventually got out and I introduced them. "Jasper this is my sisters Moonstone or moon, and Amber. Guys this is, as you know, Jasper aka Mr Emo boy."

"HEY!" complained jazz. The bell rang and I headed to gym while the three others headed to English.

Gym was torture! We were doing tennis and I was paired up with the one and only EMMETT CULLEN! We beet Lauren and Jessica 3 times!

* allot of school later *

It was finally time for lunch and Emmett managed to get us to agree to sit with them. We were heading to the table and everyone (except Angela) were staring at us. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I yelled at them. They immediately stopped looking. Satisfied I turned around and WHAM! Amber's hand collided with the back of my head. "Owe!" I yelled. She smiled and sat next to Alice and Rose. I took the seat next to Alice and Emmett, leaving Moon with a seat next to jasper aka Mr. Emo and Edward aka our least favourite Character.

The whole of lunch was spent explaining what happened to us and playing a game in which we would answer questions about there past. It was really fun!

* allot of more school later *

FINALLY! The last subject of school! And it was…… Spanish with Edward and Emmett! Well what could go wrong. Oh, how wrong I was!

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed and I am now stumped! I need ideas for the Spanish class because I got nothing. Please R&R and give me any ideas you wish to see in this story.**

**Thanks**

**Sapphire x**


End file.
